


Hole

by WorldsJunk



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Hole Training, Humiliation, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Polyamory, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Slut Shaming, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, distention, mentioned asphixiation, mentioned chastity, mentioned spitroasting, tagging some of these for ~safety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 20:36:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14004252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorldsJunk/pseuds/WorldsJunk
Summary: Sehun waits for a videocall from his married boyfriends.





	Hole

Minseok never curses, he never uses coarse language. It's part of what Minseok is like, always so polite.

So when he tells Sehun via video call, "your slut hole can take it" every cell in Sehun's body sings in arousal, that harsh personality break when Minseok opens up and shows him this; gives Sehun the chance, the space to show him back all these awful, terrifying, beautiful little parts of himself as well.

Sehun has been waiting so long for this, holding back abstinent; trying to deserve to be looked at, to receive this call, it feels like they've been on this trip for months when it's only been a few days and Sehun is needy, needy, so needy.

They left him with clear instructions.

The dildo is too big, and Sehun is normally loose but he's suspended crouched over it, legs spread for the camera, the tip of it pressing against his hole and Sehun can feel it's not going to fit and craves it exactly as it is.

"You are gonna take all of it" Minseok says, bordering on disinterest, and it's an order.

Sehun huffs, bears down, terrified and so so desperate, feeling the beginning of the burning stretch. shakes his head no no, it's too much, he's gonna tear open. The thought makes him tremble.

"Hyung," he begs, hopes for something, something harsher, a little push.

Minseok gives it to him, "you are disappointing me" Minseok says and Sehun opens his eyes and sees he is smiling, the edges of his mouth upturned delicately; Sehun can see the hotel Queen size bed behind him, "you are nothing but a little fuckpig, how can you not do this? do it, we all know how greedy your cunt is."

Sehun forces himself down on the dildo, feels the girth push him open painfully, wonderful stretch that doesn't seems to stop, he's never been so fucking stretched before, it hurts, it hurts so good.

The collar of Minseok's shirt is unbuttoned and his forearms ripple muscular, delicate hands bringing up a cup of tea to his lips before he continues, "move, I can't see your hole."

Sehun sobs, tilts his hips and his asshole slurps down on the dildo a bit further, exposes his smoothed rim to the camera and Minseok.

"Fuck yourself on it already, I'm bored"

Sehun feels so humiliated it's like his skin is on fire, he loves it so much, tries to ride the dildo but he only manages to take little, just a little more at a time, hiccuping sobs at the pain, at how he feels his guts get scrambled by the girth as it slowly makes space for itself inside him. he feels like he's tearing open and he can see in the screen he's only taking a third of it.

"Babe look at this whore, look" Sehun hears Minseok say and looks to find Joonmyun watching. Joonmyun is shirtless, looks like he just came out of the shower and Sehun feels nauseous with arousal, whimpering swings his hips up and down a bit more desperate, every time and can't control it, feels his hole burn with the friction, still too tight for it.

"Where is he doing this?"

"On the table, can you believe it?"

"In front of all the windows? You think he left them all open?" Joonmyun says and indeed all the windows of their loft balcony are wide open. It's high enough there is no sound of traffic but he's clearly visible from every building around.

Minseok snorts, they aren't even looking at him.

"Of course, the stupid whore wants everyone to know that he needs to be fucked" Minseok side eyes towards him "he's getting loud enough that the neighbors can probably hear it now" Sehun drools, moans uncontrolled high in his throat, his hole finally forcefully loosening, his insides feeling so good and used already, he isn't moving too fast but the fuck is violent on his insides.

"Look at this" Minseok says, amusedly at his husband, and turns towards the camera and says "stop."

Sehun stops. Stops moving, stops breathing.

Junmyeon laughs.

Sehun waits, perfectly still, hyperaware of how hard, leaking he is even trough the ring tied snug around his purpling, pulsing hot dick and balls, his palms sweaty threatening to slide on the table, his thighs quivering, the strain on his abdominal muscles.

Sehun exhales and a long wail comes out.

"You want to move?"

Sehun nods, desperately.

"You want to move, whore?" Minseok drawls, gently "say it"

"please" Sehun cries " _please_ ," lets his head fall back, back relaxing, on display, slutty.

"You are gonna move bitch," Minseok says, "and you are gonna take all of it in one go, all of it."

Sehun shakes his head, begs, no, no, please but his body is already obeying, spreading his hole and guts open down down on unforgiving plastic until his stomach is distended and he feels so full, so full, like he should be, his mouth falling open slack jawed and tears spill down his cheeks finally, he can't think, he can't breathe, all the space inside his body is taken, filled out; what he's good for, a hole to fuck, shaped into a hot flesh sleeve for fat cock, getting his gape full his only purpose and longing.

"Look at that pig, he really took all of it, the stupid fuckhole," Minseok says, voice like a chime.

"I see what you told me, it's not good for real cock" Joonmyun says and it makes Sehun want to scream, he feels so pathetic, he craves Junmyeon's cock but he's right, he's right, Sehun isn't, hopes one day to be good enough, wants Junmyeon to give him only the love he deserves "that hole is way too loose."

"Ride it slut" Minseok says and Sehun does, choking on his own drool, wrecks himself on it, because he needs it, he _needs_ it, sees the way his stomach bulges every time he uses his weight to drop down on it really hard and that too hurts so good.

"Ride it until you feel you are gonna come and then stop," Minseok says, stern and detached.

"Show me your soppy cunt, whore" Minseok says before he turns to Joonmyun, smiles softly at him, beckons him for a kiss, soft and chaste.

Sehun's eyes roll back, mind white with how fucking perfect he feels and obeys, the lube making a wet sound as his hole, looser and looser, open squelching gash so good he shivers all over, can almost feel it in the back of his throat when he drops good and hard. Curls into himself, trying not to come, to be good enough for them to look at for a few minutes more, tries to earn some more insults that put him in his place. To deserve what he has.

"Don't you fucking come bitch" Minseok says caressing Joonmyun's hair as he gets little neck kisses from him. Sehun knows that the next thing Joonmyun will do is bite, he always does. 

Minseok's eyes are so dark, watching the way Sehun loses himself, hiccuping moans and rhythm lost "or I'll cage you again, I don't give a fuck what he says about your fucking _useless_ dick, you'll be staying like that."

Sehun cries, beyond words, his thighs barely responding as his insides, abused and sensitized, overwhelming feeling spurred by Minseok's words turning his mind into trash. He's scared of how much he needs this, fear and arousal driving him to fuck himself even harder on the cock destroying him so exquisitely.

"you don’t need that stupid dick of yours at all don't you? What you need is to be air-tight."

And it slams into Sehun, the prospect of being used on both holes simultaneously, unable to do anything but take it, unable to even breathe. Knows, knows that it's a promise, something he will get when they come back from their honeymoon. 

He cries "no, no" but it's too late, he's already coming, even through the ring, still fucking himself wildly, barely able to see, never mind hear how they both laugh at him, their little stupid hole.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> so, this happened.


End file.
